A Bloodied Rose
by Leopardclawxx
Summary: It will have been done before, but whatever. What is Katniss wasn't allowed to volunteer for Prim? What would happen, and most importantly, how would Prim survive when forced into the games? Rated T for later chapters during the games, just to be safe.
1. Prologue:The Reaping

It was the day of the reaping that changed my life forever. My sister Katniss helped me dress in a light, white dress. She attached to it a mockingjay pin that she had found somewhere; I assumed she got it from the Hub. "For luck," she said. "You won't get chosen, but have this for luck anyway." I did not want to take it; if she was so sure I would not get chosen, why give it to me? But she insisted, and a part of me was unsure of my chances, so I took it.

My name was only in once. I couldn't remember how many times Katniss' was in, but it was quite a few. The chances of me being picked was almost nothing, but it still could happen. The thought made me feel sick. Katniss had plaited my hair, and my mother kissed me on the cheek before we headed to the reaping. Katniss held my hand, and we headed to the stage where our lives could be changed forever. All I could do was hope and wait.

I was forced away from Katniss, sectioned off and scared. I tried to keep calm, but fear was overwhelming. A strange woman with bright pink hair and strange facial markings came onto the stage suddenly, or, rather she tottered. She stated that her name was Effie Trinket, and that it was the 74th Hunger Games and blah blah. She was rattling on about the games and their history while I was desperately searching the potential tributes for Katniss. I just wanted to hold her hand.

"Ladies first!" Effie's artificial sounding voice rang through the crowd. Silence. I held my breath as she dipped her hand into the slips of paper, swirling them around, choosing. _Please not me or Katniss, please not me or Katniss_ I begged to myself as she delicately lifted a slip out, and opened it up. A moment of suspense and then she announced the name.

"Primrose Everdeen." It was me! But I did not think this with joy or anger or despair. I thought it with cold, sickening fear. Two of the guards pulled me from the crowd, and started to march me up to the stage. I could imagine my mother weeping as I walked to my death, I could imagine Katniss wishing it could be her. Suddenly Katniss jumped out from the crowd and screamed

"I volunteer as tribute!" She had been willing to sacrifice herself for me. I was ready to burst into tears, but I knew I had to be strong. Effie looked down on us but only laughed.

"My dear, you must be Primrose's sister? Touching, this whole thing is, but completely ridiculous!" She blinked a few times. "Why, did you not know that after last year's scandal of most of the tributes being volunteers, volunteering has been disallowed! It makes it more fun!" Katniss' face turned to horror and sadness. She touched her fingers to her lips and raised them in District 12's way. She was then shoved back into the crowd, and I was marched onto the stage. Effie talked to me a bit; how old are you, oh you poor thing, good luck, blah blah blah. It all passed in a sickening blur.

They called the male tribute next; Peeta Mallark, the baker's son. I did not really know him, which I thought was good; it would not hurt me too much if he were to get killed. It horrified me to be thinking like that, but I had to if I were to stand any chance of winning and living.

I said goodbye to my family earlier today. We all cried a little, my mother hugged me tightly and Katniss showed me how to use a knife. She told me that if I could get a knife then I would have a good chance, I could hunt and defend myself. I was pulled away, and I smiled at them, so that if I were to die, their last memory of being with me would be of me smiling.

I am now on my way to the Capitol on a train. I retired to my room after dinner, we did not speak much and I said nothing. I did not want to talk because I knew it would only be about the games. I knew that from the second my name was called it was only going to get harder. My journey had just begun.


	2. Chapter One:The Capitol

I awake to hear a banging on my door. Then I realise I'm still on the train. I must have fallen asleep, I'm still wearing my clothes. Rubbing my eyes sleepily, I open the door slowly to see Haymitch standing there crossly. I think he might be drunk, like he always is. How he is supposed to mentor us, I don't know.

"Prim," he says, and I can tell for certain he is drunk. "We're getting off. Get your stuff." He stumbles back down the train and almost falls over as it stops. So do I, but I regain myself quickly and follow him. As the train doors open, Haymitch smirks, and I wonder why. I quickly realise as I am unprepared for the sheer amount of people crammed into the station. I gasp, and follow Haymitch and Effie as they walk to where we are headed, ignoring the crowd. I am aware of Peeta behind me, I think he almost wants to hold my hand and shield me from the unfamiliarity. I may only be twelve, but I vow to myself that I will never let him take Katniss' place as my protector. Only Katniss can hold my hand and hug me tight and stop me from being afraid.

Thinking of my sister like this brings up the overwhelming grief again. I cannot afford to cry or appear weak, so I forcefully push my family from my mind. I hate the Capitol, I hate the games. They turn us into monsters. I cannot even let myself think of my old home. I think I have changed more in the last day than ever in my whole life. Now I will probably not even see the rest of it.

I allow myself to be absorbed in the bright, loud, strangeness of the Capitol. It stops me thinking about anything else. The people here are so very different with their bright hair and tattooed skin and piercings everywhere. The clothes they wear are strange and colourful, colour like that never can be seen back in 12. It makes my head hurt to see the tall, glass buildings and the flashing city lights, green and red and blue blinking from signs and lamp-posts at every turn. Of course, I do not see too much of the city, thank goodness. We get on what Haymitch calls a shit way to travel. I think it is wonderful, it is fast and warm and quiet. We arrive suddenly at where we had been heading, and I am glad. It had been very quiet during the journey; my thoughts had threatened to overwhelm me again.

The place we arrive at is a large building where all the tributes will be staying and all the training and styling and all other games preparations would be going on. I thought the building was large at first, now I see that it is huge. As district 12, we will be staying on the top floor. The penthouse, Effie calls it. I don't think she wants to be with us, I think she would rather be with one of the other, better districts. I can hardly blame her.

The top floor is huge in itself. It is a million times cleaner and more equipped than my home. I have to stop myself, I have to stop thinking of home. Haymitch tells me to go to my room and change before dinner, that the wardrobe is full. Intrigued, I go to my room and open the wardrobe. He's right. There are more clothes in here than I can ever remember wearing in my life; dresses of all colours, shirts and t-shirts and hoodies in every style, pattern and print you could ever imagine, trousers of all lengths and designs. It seems to go on forever, so I choose the first t-shirt and first pair of trousers I can grab hold of. The t-shirt is green with a swirling grey butterfly, the trousers cover my knees and are deep purple with glittering stitches. They are lovely, and it does not take me long to change.

I head to the large dining table after I change, dinner had been set out and there is more food tha I could ever have thought possible to have. We had a lot of food on the train, but that was nothing compared to this. It also seemed like I would have to talk to everyone, something I still wanted to avoid. As I scooped some of the steaming meat onto my plate, Haymitch started asking Peeta about his tactics.

"So Peeta, what'r your strengths? You gotta be good at something." Peeta's eyebrows scrunch up; he is thinking hard.

"I guess I'll be good at camouflage... I was good at decorating cake. Also I think I'm strong, flour isn't light. But I can't use a knife other than to cook, and a sword or spear... I couldn't use either of them." Haymitch laughs, and takes a gulp of wine.

"You'll not be able to camouflage someone to death! And unless you get some big stones, chucking flour ain't gonna be any use either. What'r you gonna learn first in the training school?" The conversation continues like this, and I stop listening. I have eaten a lot already, and I think that I might actually be sick. Especially as I am just waiting for Haymitch to ask me about my skills. I have none. Well, none other than being able to heal, but in a fight I would be useless. And then Effie says something to me, which surprises me.

"Primrose, you haven't said much. Are you okay love?" I am startled by her concern, and unable to think I answer truthfully.

"No. I'm scared." She smiles kindly at me.

"I'm sure if you get a good sleep tonight, you'll feel fine in the morning. You'll meet your stylist and prep team tomorrow!" she says chirpily in that irritating Capitol accent. It is really starting to annoy me.

As we finish dinner, it is getting late. I know that I will go to bed after, but I am not sure that Effie is right. I'm not sure if tomorrow or any day will get better. I think it will get worse. And to make me worry more, or perhaps reassure me, the first and last thing Haymitch says to me before I sneak off to my room is "Prim. Hang onto scared. Scared'll keep you alive longer."

I fall asleep quickly, and dream of the colour red. Red for blood. Red for anger. Red for fear.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Please review! I'd love to know how I'm doing so far! =D**


	3. Chapter Two: Prep Team and Stylists

I wake up early after a restless sleep. I feel so tired, and homesick. What did Effie tell me yesterday? I can't quite remember. I realise that the sun has not risen yet, and I remember that Haymitch says that District 12 get access to the roof. That is where I go. The roof is flat and white, and I can see over the Capitol. It is a very strange sight, unusual to me. I have never as high up as this, and it is wonderful. There are so many buildings, tall and cold, the orange dawn light of the sun making them glow as like unworldly objects. The sunrise is different here too. I watched the sun peep over the horizon many times back in 12, and it never looked quite as magnificent as this. Emotions overwhelm me, and I finally allow myself to break down into tears where I know no-one will see me.

I sit on the cold floor, and tears run down my face as I watch the sun turn from red to orange to golden as it rises higher and higher in the city sky. I must have been sitting here for hours, as it is well into the morning when Peeta comes up onto the roof to see me sat near the edge, tears dried onto my face, eyes puffy.

"Hey," he says. I forget my detachment from him and reply.

"Hey."

"It's breakfast, Haymitch sent me to find you. Are you okay?" I look at him, and there is real concern in his blue eyes. I think he's thinking of Katniss, who I am nothing like. She is strong and brave and the one I can always depend on, I am only a healer. I cannot hunt or fight, and I can only use a knife a little. I will not let Peeta close enough to me so he can replace Katniss. I will not let that happen.

"I'm fine," I say, getting up slowly. My legs feel stiff and my feet feel like they don't work anymore. "I'm fine." I repeat, because I think he wants to ask again, or if I'm sure. I push past him and down the stairs and don't look back, even though I can imagine him standing there wondering why I hate him.

I eat breakfast quickly, still unwilling to have a conversation about the Games. Haymitch says to me "Prim, you'd better start believing that these games are real. You're gonna have to talk about them with me soon, sweetheart, cause I can't help you if you don't help me." I know what he means, and I feel guilty for not talking. I tell myself that I will over lunch, after I meet my stylist and prep team.

Effie leads me and Peeta down a long, metallic corridor. She is babbling on about how we will look fabulous after this, and this and that and the other. I don't dislike Effie, she just annoys me. A lot. She stops abruptly near the very end of the corridor. There are two doors marked with the number 12. One has my name written underneath the 12, one has Peeta's. "In you go then!" trills Effie, before she totters off back down the corridor. She is still talking to herself. I glance at Peeta; I think he has the same doubts as me. I step towards the door and push is open cautiously. I am swept off my feet by three Capitol people.

"Hello!" they trill, and they sit me in a large, comfortable seat.

"Well then," says the man with the orange hair and purple lipstick. "I'm Flavius, this is Octavia," he points to a pale green, and slightly overweight woman. I try my best not to gawp at her, the thought of someone being overweight is shocking, as is the fact that she has dyed herself green. "And this is Venia." She is a thin woman with greenish, spikey hair.

"Let's get you looking like a human then!" Octavia squeaks. She reminds me of a mouse. They swarm at me pinching my cheeks, measuring my waist, stripping my clothes away until I am in my underwear. I feel self concious, but they do not seem to care. They rip at my eyebrows and rub and pull my face and hair. I feel very awkward, but they just smile and get on with it. A constant babble of them speaking is happening around me, but I can not pay attention.

I get lifted from the chair, and Venia lead me to what looks like a metal table. I lie down on it as instructed, it is cold but not uncomfortable. They then lather my whole body in what feels like sticky honey. Some sheets of what looks like paper gets stuck all up my arms and legs, before being ripped off painfully. "Ow!" I shout. It hurt. Flavius laughs and they continue their work once more.

"Finished! You look fantastic!" announces Octavia, grinning gleefully. Venia holds my hand and leads me to a tall, wide mirror. My mouth drops open, I can hardly recognise myself. My arms and legs are smooth, and my hair is is smooth and controlled.

"I look..."

"Gorgeous." I spin around to see a dark skinned man. He grins.

"I am Cinna. Your stylist." He looks at the three members of my prep team. "You three did well. You can go." They scuttle away, leaving me and Cinna in this large, strange room.

"Stylist? What do you do?" I ask, my voice sounding unwantedly childish. Cinna does not seem to mind.

"I design your dresses for the ceremonies and interviews. Your first public thing in the Capitol will be the chariot ride to the training centre." My eyes widen; I would be shown off to the whole Capitol.

"But 12 are coal! The costumes are usually not so good for us..." I had always liked district 8's costumes best. Cinna just laughed.

"Don't worry! I've had an idea!" He describes to me this long, tight-fitting, black dress with orange sequins, he said, that glitter and make the illusion of fire. I tells him that is sounds fantastic, and he sweeps his hand towards the wall. The dress he just described to me is hanging there. It is better than I thought it would be. He tells me to change into it, and I do, quickly.

I go to the mirror, and look at myself. As I move the sequins catch the light and glitter. It really does look like I am burning. "Cinna, it's great!" I say happily. I hug him, and he smiles, but a melancholy look crosses his eyes, and he mutters to himself

"If only they didn't force them into the games so young..." I pretend not to have heard, and we talk about dresses and lighthearted things until Effie comes to collect me. She babbles on at me, and I babble back at her, not really paying attention to what I'm saying. We have a large dinner where Haymitch and I finally discuss what I can do, fighting wise. I tell him about Katniss showing me how to use a knife and that I used to help my mother with healing people, and he approves. He tells me that tomorrow, during training I should go to some other places to try and get as many skills as possible. After dinner, I am tired, so I excuse myself and just go to bed.

I find that I cannot sleep, and it is in the dark that Cinna's words haunt me. I know exactly what he means. And I am scared.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! I hope you are enjoying it! Please review!**


	4. Chapter Three: Chariots and Fire

It is the day of our chariot ride. Traditionally, the tributes ride in a chariot before entering the training arena, wearing clothes related to what their former distict's work was. This Games are no exception and I am really quite looking forward to being shown off to the raving crowds of the Capitol. I am with Cinna and my prep team, and they are helping me dress and prepare for the chariot ride. A large amount of black dust is being put on my face; gold stuff is being rubbed over my lips. It is called makeup. Almost everyone in the Capitol wears it. I have never seen it. Venia styles my hair so it falls in curls over my shoulders, free and flowing. It feels amazing. I am already in my dress, and I love it. Every time I move, even a little it glitters like fire. I secretly can't wait to see Peeta's.

"Nearly done, Prim!" says Cinna. He is smiling. "We just have this headpiece for you." He brings it out and it looks lovely. It is like a veil, but it only goes down the back of my head and is as long as my hair. My hair is long. The veil is black but slightly see-through and covered in sparkly black lumps. They are tiny but they make the whole veil look like it is glittering. Like glittering coal. I stand up once they are finished and walk over to the mirror. The shoes I am wearing feel strange; Cinna called them golden flats. They match perfectly. I twirl and a ripple of light shines up the dress as if I am burning.

Cinna and I walk down a long, dim corridor to where the chariots are lined up. The horses and chariots are lined up in a badly lit room, two large, bronze doors standing just in front of the reddish brown horses of District 1. Beyond the doors is a large room with a small track for the chariots to go round to show off the tributes to the Capitol and the world. I catch a glimpse at the District 11 tributes. They are wearing light brown clothes and their hair looks like wheat has been woven into it. It is in District 11 that the other 12 year old came from. I heard that her family had tried to volunteer for her, but had met the same response Katniss got. I also heard that the Career tributes who would have volunteered didn't get to volunteer. Perhaps I have more chance if I'm not against those who think it's a honour, who have trained their whole lives to be in the Games.

Peeta is already at our chariot; they are all gold, and the district number is carved into the front. Our horses are as black as the coal our district mines. I stroke one of them, nervous for the parade, and look at Peeta's outfit. He is wearing a black, glittery suit like my dress, and a coal black tie and a shirt that looks like it has been sprinkled with coal dust. The black lumps are in his hair too.

"You look lovely," he says as we get up into the chariot. I blush badly; he sees me like a little sister and I don't like it.

"It's true, Prim. You are gorgeous!" Cinna instructs us on what to do during the parade. "Smile, but don't wave. Seem like you're enjoying it, but keep some vunerabilty. Don't look at each other. At all. There is only you there." He grins, and steps back. I hear a large _crack_! and then creaking like an old door is being opened for the first time in years. A stream of light shines over us as the masive doors are opened. A loud thud, and the horses jolt forward. I feel like I'm going to fall off, but Peeta grabs my shoulder. I glare at him, and he looks away. _Good,_ I think. _I don't want you to be Katniss. I don't need your help._

I can hear the crowd roaring and a loud voice booming, announcing each tribute and district. At last our chariot enters the arena. I think my mouth falls open in shock. I have never seen anything like this. People line the walls, and two large doors lie at the other end of the hall. At least I call it a hall, there's a whole circuit for the horses to go round in here. I hear our names announced, and smile broadly into the crowd. As we turn the third corner I catch a glimpse of us on the screen. I smile more widely, but I also notice that Peeta seems like he's going to be sick.

The doors approach quickly, and I realise I don't want to leave. I'm enjoying myself a lot, and I'm not ready for what comes next. They are starting to close as we pull through, and we end up in another corridor, alone. All the other tributes have gone to the training hall. I hear the voice boom again, and the crowd roar louder than ever before the doors thump shut, leaving the corridor eerily quiet.

"You two did great!" Haymitch stumbles towards us. "Come on, we need... uh... to got to the training hall..." He staggers off down the corridor, and I feel Peeta look at me before following. I do not look at him. I am too worried about training. Now the games have truly begun.

* * *

**The games will start soon! Keep reading and reviewing, please!**


	5. Chapter Four: Three Days Training

As we enter the training room, I can see a mass of weapons, paints and books. I already know how to heal and what plants I can use and eat and otherwise, so I remember Haymitch's advice and head to the station with swords and axes. The district one. two and three tributes have collected here, I can see them sniggering at me. I know I am small, I know I am twelve, but I will not be put down.

My hand shaking, I select a small axe from the rack. Taking a breath, I lift it up to swing it. It feels unnatural, strange, heavy in my hands. Knowing that they are watching me, I swing angrily at the dummy that has been placed there. I was aiming to chop through it's chest, or neck, but I miss; rather than hitting the torso of the dummy I chop into its arm. I hear the careers laughing; I assume that every child in one, two and three train for the games. "Hey, Criss," one of the male tributes whispers loudly to the girl from one, "Look at that 12 girl. Aren't you looking forward to making sure _she_ won't win?" I pretend not to have heard and swing the axe again. This time I miss my mark again, but the axe lands in the dummy's head. I walk off to the archery station before I hear the careers criticize me again.

Looking at the other tributes as I fire another arrow that misses, I realise just how vunerable and weak I am. I realise that I am only 12, and I have never done anything that could help me win. Healing hands will help me very little in an arena where everyone is trying to kill me. I see Peeta throwing huge things around; he used to throw the flour around at the bakery, so I suppose huge weights are nothing to him. Returning to the bow and arrows, I fire again and again, pretending I am Katniss, hitting down prey in one shot. I do not hit the bullseye once.

That evening, I talk to Haymitch alone. I tell him how I am useless with weapons, and how I have abandoned all hope at winning. I burst into tears, and I can sense that he is unsure what to do. "Hey," he says. "Listen. You don't have to be good with weapons to win. You just have to survive. Forget the weapons. Forget fighting. Go to the other stations about setting traps, and hunting, and surviving. You can let the others kill each other. If you can survive in the arena, the battle is already half won." I thank him, and go to bed, thinking over and over his advice. I know he is right, and hope flares inside me.

The next morning I bypass the weapons and head towards the hunting station. There is a book showing how to catch small animals, where to aim, how to cook them, what animals are best to eat... I am the only one here, and I spend time reading this book. There is so much survival advice, and I know that I should try and remember as much as possible. Suddenly I feel a shove in my back. I stumble forward and turn around to see the Careers sniggering. Tears burn my eyes, but I refuse to show weakness in front of them. I see them laughing, and I really just want to go and punch them, even though I know an attempt would be futile. Instead I turn my head, and allow myself a few tears before resuming training. All through the rest of the day, a sickening sense that there is only two more days before I have to face the arena builds up. The day passes in a blur.

I wake up the next morning, tears streaking my face, a scream in my throat. Another nightmare about the games. This one was the worst one. I dreamed that I watched Peeta being killed in front of me, and that the careers were coming for me next, bloody swords ready to strike... Another sob escapes me, and I know that I have one more day before my death sentence. I am scared.

At the training centre for the last time, I throw the knife again. It misses its target, but at least this time it hits the dummy. I have decided that I will teach myself how to defend myself. I'm not sure if my plan is working or not, so I take a break and observe the rest of the tributes. Peeta seems to be getting to be friends with the careers who are all cutting a dummy to pieces. They are violent, and I do not want to have to go near them ever again. And if Peeta is with them then I don't want to go near him. I don't want to be here at all.

The end of the final training session comes, and all the tribute leave. One of the district two tributes shoves me and a slam hard into the wall. He goes back to the careers and they laugh. A film of tears threatens to run down my face, and as I walk down the corridor I am aware of a numbing pain in my arm from where I smacked into the wall. "Are you okay?" I feel a hand on my shoulder, and turn around. _Peeta._ I push him and run off, tears streaking my face. I run all the way to the lift and I sob all the way up to our apartment. Haymitch is standing there, waiting for us and I fling myself into his arms, sobbing.

"Tomorrow is the games and I'm never going to win! How can I?" I burst into tears again, and he leads me to the sofa, where he sits me down.

"Listen to me. You're sweet and young, that'll get the sponsors sympathy." He blinked hard, I could tell he was slightly drunk again. "Sweetheart, my best advice is that you stay alive. Don't go to the bloodbath, run. Climb a tree, hide, stay out of their way. You can win, but only if you don't involve yourself in the fighting. Let them all kill themselves first. Just survive. If you can survive, you can win." We sit in silence, and the tears soon stop. I think about what Haymitch has said. He has a point, but it doesn't completely stop the images of death in my mind. Peeta appears some time later, or possibly not; time had lost meaning. He just stares at me, and disappears to his room. I remember that it is tonight that we will receive out training scores. If I get a 3 I'll be happy.

I am sat on a cold metal bench, waiting to go and see the gamemakers. Peeta is in there, I bet he'll get a great score. I won't. I know I won't, becuase how can I? The door flings open and Peeta strides away down the corridor, not even looking at me. The loudspeaker says my name: _Primrose Everdeen_. The door opens by itself, and I walk back into the training room.

The gamemakers are eating a feast; a whole pig cooked, vegetables of every kind, food I've never seen of all colours and shapes and sizes. My confidence, what little of it I had tried to muster dropped. They weren't going to pay attention to me. I was the least of their worries. Looking up at them one final time, I walk quickly over to the dummies, and pick up a knife. I hear a sudden lull in the conversation of the gamemakers and I realise they are watching. Taking a deep breath, I hold the knife back and throw. It spins through the air sickeningly slowly until

_Thunk_

It lands in the dummy's shoulder. I hear some murmers coming from the gamemakers, and throw another knife. It lands right in the dummy's throat. Still off target, but better. Throwing a few more, I don't hit anything better, and decide that I will try with the axe again. It is still far too heavy, and as I swing it it cuts through the air with a _whoosh_. It lands in the upper arm.

"You can go now." one of the gamemakers mumbles around a mouthful. Leaving the axe in the dummy, I leave quickly, disappointed. I know I won't get a good score, and I don't think they payed any attention to me at all. Returning to the apartment, I see that Haymitch, Effie and Peeta are gathered around the TV. They have already started announcing the scores. They are up to District 3 as I sit down, and I notice that they both get high scores. Criss and Grin are their names; I try and remember. The scores come up one by one - Rue, the 12 year old district 8 girl gets a 7.

"And finally, district 12," the TV blared. "Peeta Mellark: 8." Effie squeaked, and Peeta looked impressed with himself. Next was me.

"Primrose Everdeen: 5."

* * *

**The games start next chapter! I hope you're enjoying it, and sorry for the slow updates x3**


	6. Chapter Five: The Games Begin

I am dressed in a tight fitting shirt and tight fitting trousers, completely black. Cinna has tied my hair up in a loose 'ponytail', he called it. He has gone to get the main part of my interview outfit. He hasn't told me what it is, and I am somewhat excited to see it. I find myself wondering what Peeta's will look like.I hear Cinna walk up behind me and turn around to see him carrying a see-through pot of orange stuff. He grins at me and I look at him confused.

"You'll see." is all he says. Taking out a paintbrush, he starts painting this orange paintlike stuff onto my clothes, up my legs, around my waist, down my arms, and I think I know what is going on. Stepping back, he looks at me and smiles before taking a handful of black glitter stuff and sprinkling it all over me. He slides the mirror in front of me, and I grin. The orange stuff seems to glow, as if fire is burning up my body. When I turn the glitter sparkles a little like coal.

"Thank you!" I say grinning. Cinna grins back.

"It's almost time for the interviews. I'll see you back here this afternoon to get you ready for the arena." With that he walks away, and the grin fades off my face as I remember that there is only a few hours before the games become real. Before I will have to fight and survive. Before my probably imminent death.

Effie is leading me and Peeta down the corridor, rambling on about how they shouldn't have changed the interviews to the morning before the games and that the interviews have been on the evening before the games for 73 years why should they change it now. I just agree with her because I really don't know what she's talking about. Peeta has a dull orange suit on, his shoulders covered in what seems to be a black dust. He is wearing a black tie and a grey shirt, and I think that he looks nice. he appears to know what Effie is talking about and continues to babble on about it with her as we sit down on a bench, waiting. Effie disappears somewhere; I'm not sure where, I wasnt paying attention.

"Please welcome your host, Caesar Flickerman!" The crowd cheer so loudly it hurts my head. Suddenly I am not so confident for this interview after all.

"Welcome, everyone! Are we looking forward to the the 74th Huger Games?" The crowd roar again, and I feel my heart pound in my mouth. "... the first interview with Glimmer from District 1!" I watch as the tributes have their interview, three minutes each. The district 1 tributes seem strong and confident, the district 2 tributes seem cocky and smug. "...so, Criss, what was life like back in District 3?" Caesar asks the girl from three. She is wearing a yellow dress.

"Well, we were all great at electronics, and my family were really rich so we had a great house and some gadgets my dad bought from work." I decide I don't like her at all.

I pay less and less attention to every tribute that comes on the screen until finally I hear "...Rue from District 11!" I look up at the screen to see the other 12 year old girl sit there nervously. Caesar is nice to her, and helps her through the interview until finally her three minutes is up. Then three more minutes pass. I am next.

"Primrose from District 12!" I smile as best as I can as I take my seat. The crowd stretch back endlessly. "So, Prim," Caesar starts. "May I just say you look gorgeous?" His teeth are very white.

"Thank you," I say, and take a breath. "It's all thanks to my stylist, he's great." The crowd cheer, so I must have done something right. Caesar smiles at me before continuing.

"You were reaped, and your sister tried to volunteer... We were all very moved here, how emotional was it for you?" What do I say? I try not to think and just let myself speak.

"It was. Katniss, my sister, she would be here now instead of me if volunteering was allowed. Katniss was great to me, she looked after me after our father died... I never wanted to say goodbye to her or my mother..." My voice catches and he reaches out for my hand.

"So sad, so very sad. But how are you liking the Capitol? Much different to home I assume?"

"Yes, very. But wonderful too! It's so big and colourful, it's magical." The crowd applaud warmly, and I grin.

"A five in training, you got. I take it that a five was quite good, or were you hoping for better? Or is there some tactic you're using? I'm sure the crowd are dying to know."

"I wish I could have done better, I was hoping for a higher score but a five was okay. My mentor's been great as well, I have tactics for inside the arena. Hopefully I might get a good place!"

"Perhaps you may, perhaps you may! Time is nearly up, but one more thing. Can you tell us what the last thing you said to your sister was?" I close my eyes, and breathe.

"She told me that I can survive, and I hugged her and smiled so they could remember me smiling." I feel tears try to take over, and I breathe again. The crowd are clapping sympathetically. Caesar squeezes my hand and smiles at me sadly. He wipes his eye in sympathy for me.

"So very touching. Everyone, Primrose Everdeen!" The crowd applaud and cheer. I walk away, waving and trying to hide my tears.

"That was amazing!" Effie squeaks, having reappeared. Peeta gets up and goes for his interview. It goes well, he jokes with Caesar and seems popular with the audience. Effie leads us back to the apartment once Peeta has finished his interview. They talk about the games, and the final lunch we will have. She is not exaggerating when she says it is huge. We eat and talk about anything but the games. That soon changed. The clock hit the time we had to leave. Efiie cried a little as she watched us leave for the last time.

Then silence.

I was alone in a small room. The door opened; it was Cinna. I run up to him and hugged him. "Five minutes to the Games." announced the robotic speaker.

"I'm scared." I whisper. Cinna gives me the outfit for the arena. It is a green colour, and comfortable. He makes me sit on the metal bench once I am dressed, and looks at me evenly in the eye.

"You can win. You can survive and if you can survive _you can win_. Believe." He kisses my forehead and hold my shoulders.

"Thirty seconds." announces the speaker. I let out a sob.

"Prim, listen. Run away. Don't go to the bloodbath, just run. Find weapons or things later. A gong will go to announce the start, just run."

"Fifteen seconds."

"Don't step off the platform beforehand, you will get blown sky high."

"Ten seconds."

"Stay away from the Careers." We walk to the platform. I step into it.

"Five"

"Good luck." he says, pushing back a flap on my jacket to reveal the mockingbird pin.

"One."

"Thank you." I whisper as the door closes. I watch him watch me as the platform rises. I am sure my expression has pure fear on. Another countdown starts from twenty, and blood pounds in my ears. I notice Peeta on the other side of the cornucopia. It is rounded and gold and huge. I hear a muffled 'seven'. I notice Criss lick her lips, ready to attack.

I look out into the forest that surrounds the open space we are standing in; it is large and I can hide in there.

The gong booms.

I run.

* * *

**And the games have begun! Now what evils have I planned? Muhahaha, you will see ^.^**


	7. Chapter Six: A Forest Arena

My breath comes in hard pants as my feet hit the floor hard. What should I do? Where can I run? I stop for a moment, leaning against a tree. A tree! I run a little further trying to find a tree that is tall and small branches. All the careers were big and strong, small branches would snap under their weight. _That one!_ I scramble up, and then hear a scream. The careers are coming. I want to get as high as I can before they get to me.

"Arh" I squeak as a small branch snaps under my foot. I hear running getting closer. I am glad my clothes are green, and I hope I am high enough for them not to see me. I look up, and see I can go higher. Climbing further, I find a branch where I can see down to the floor. It is a long way down. I see Criss shouting. She has a sword and it's dripping. I don't think about what with. I hold my breath and hope she hasn't seen me.

"Come on, I bet we'll find little miss Twelve cowering over that way!" she shouts, and races off. I breathe out with relief and see who is following her. Peeta is there, and that One girl, Glimmer. Grin, the boy from 3 and Clove from 2 are there too. I decide that staying here is a good idea, until I get hungry. Maybe I can snap off a branch and make it into a dagger or something sharp. Maybe I can eat a squirrel. Are there even squirrels here? I'm thinking too much, I need to calm down and just stay here. They can all kill themselves first. I don't want to get into a fight, I almost certainly won't win.

Night falls, and the temperature drops. The gamemakers will make it colder later on in the games, I bet they will. The Capitol anthem plays, and I look up to the sky through the leaves to see who died in the bloodbath. The boy from one, both from 4. Boy from 5, girl from 6, both from 7, girl from 8, boy from 9, both from 10. That's 11 out of 24. My chances of winning are almost half now. Almost. I just need to stay alive.

My eyes snap open to realise I am slipping off the branch I was sat on. Grabbing out at anything, I fall a little way down before my hands grab another branch. A pain shoots through my arm, and I painfully haul myself back into the safety of the tree. The morning sun is filtering in through the leaves and I realise I was asleep. What had happened during the night? I wonder if the careers got anyone else. I doubt it, I reckon the cannon would have woken me up.

I am hungry. I've been used to hunger before, but after being so well fed it feels like a pit in my stomach. I need water too. But I daren't leave this tree for fear of running into the careers and Peeta. Trying to ignore the pain in my arm and hunger in my belly I crawl to the thinnest part of the branch I think will support my weight. The trees are close together but the branches are thin near the end and I'm not sure I can jump that far. Still, it's worth a try. If I can move around in the trees I won't have to touch the ground, so less risk of falling into the hands of the careers, and if I can find a water source I can go down for a drink when I'm thirsty. It seems like a good plan, but whether or not it will work is a different matter.

I jump, and fling my arms out to catch the nearest thing. The branch I grab onto snaps and I fall a little way more, but I manage to cling onto a branch in the next tree and haul myself up again. I hear a giggle and look around, panicking. I must have imagined it, there is no-one there. I am still a way off the ground. I'm glad the trees are tall and broad, I may not have survived the jump if they weren't. Balancing on a fairly thick branch, I hug the trunk. Climbing again, I decide that though I'm not very good at it, jumping from tree to tree will be the best way of surviving longest. I hope.

As I jump into yet another tree, my arm aches and I can barely move it, even less climb with it. I know I'll have to stop soon. Not only is my arm really painful but my stomach has started to hurt with hunger. Perhaps it'd be easier to go and find the careers and end it now. The thought is gone as soon as it came, I cannot think like that. I spot a thick branch that I can sit on a little higher up. Forcing myself to grit my teeth through the pain I climb up to it. There is further to the ground than the top of the tree, so I think I'm safe for now. I let out a sob of relief as I sit down and wrap my legs around the branch.

_Boom!_ The cannon fires and makes my heart jump. I look up to the sky to see a projection of a face. It is the boy from 6. The careers must have got him. I hear a shout and a faint laugh and the cannon goes again. I see that it is the boy from 8. I hear screams and thumping footsteps, cackling and shouts. The careers have given chase. My heart is racing, and I press my back against the tree. They won't see me, I'm too high up, they can't get me. I wonder what the alliances are like. Every year some people team up, usually the careers with some others who the deem 'worthy'. Sometimes some of the other districts team up, the survivors. Tributes from districts 10, 11 and 12 however very, very rarely make alliances. I am alone.

Thumping footsteps below me and a shriek snap me back to reality. The two girls from 5 and 9 have been circled by Criss and friends. I guess that the girls from 5 and 9 and the two boys from 6 and 8 were working together. Their efforts have proved futile. I look down carefully, and see Criss advancing, Clove and Cato from 2 on her tail.

"Tell us where the 12 girl is!" Criss shouts, swinging her sword at the girl from 5. Blood splatters the floor. "Tell me!"

"I haven't seen her! We haven't-" Criss screams in the 5 girl's face. I close my eyes and fight back a sob. They are after me.

"Tell me now! She is the only one we have not seen, she is the only one we need to remove out of the weak districts. We know where all the others are but not her!" Criss snarls at the girls and they flinch. I am trying not to shake all over, and forcing myself to watch. I need to find out why they want to kill me in particular.

"We're telling the truth!" the 9 girl sobs. I suppose you would be more than frightened in her position. "Why... Why do you want her? She's nothing to anyone!" Criss drops the sword and takes out a dagger. She steps closer and closer to the 9 girl until she is right in her face. Criss holds the dagger to the 9 girl's throat.

"Why, you ask? What is your name?" she spits.

"K-Kornin." she is breathing unevenly.

"The reason I want the 12 girl, Kornin, is simple. How does one of an inferior district get a higher score than _me_?" Criss jolted her arm quickly and Kornin slumped. The 5 girl screams over the cannon. "Kill her." says Criss, and I almost cannot hear her. I look away, and the cannon booms again, a second or two later. My hands a sweating and my whole body is shaking. I stay as still as I can, hoping, praying they won't see me.

"Come on, Criss. Twelve will have moved on by now." Criss muttered an inaudible reply at Grin. I hear them walk quickly away, and I make sure I can hear them no more before I start sobbing. How did I get a higher score than Criss? How had she got a four or less? I cannot see how that is possible. Unless that was her tactic, perhaps? It still does not explain her anger at me. I take a deep breath and decide that I should move in exactly the opposite direction to which the careers had gone.

Water. I need a drink. I can't go on jumping around in trees without a drink. I force myself to continue. What seems like hours later, I notice that the ground below is muddy. Mud. I should realise something, but I'm too exhausted, to think straight. Then it hits me. Mud means water. I have to get down there. I scramble down from the tree, slipping over and collapsing in the soft, wet mud. I crawl towards a trickling sound and suddenly find myself in a small stream that leads to a small pool. I note a tree I can climb afterwards, and flop backwards into the water. I drink and drink until I physically cannot drink more. My hand lands on something hard embedded in the mud and I pull it out - a small dagger! How it got there, I don't care. I throw it at a small animal that is scrambling around. It hits, stilling the animal. I have to stab it again before I can eat it, but I don't mind. I climb high into the tree I chose earlier, and find a branch where I can settle. Evening is falling, and I eat the first thing I have in days. Tomorrow will be day three in the arena. Who knows how much longer?

I awake to the cannon boom, sunlight hurting my eyes. _Who?_ It is the boy from 11. I am the only one left who is not in the careers group. Wait, the girl, Rue, she is still alive too. I suppose she is following my tactics. My mouth is dry again, I need to go down to the pool. My stomach grumbles, and I realise how hungry I am. I have only had that animal, and that wasn't nearly enough. I can survive without food though, I used to go for days back at home without anything. Even so, I'm going to try and catch something.

I look around and only see a small breeze making some of the trees leaves sway. I can't hear anyone either, so I suppose it's safe to go down for a little while. Scrambling down the tree, I land with a grunt in the mud. I drink from the pool and sit in the water for a while, holding the knife. I am waiting for some small animal to come along. I hear a rustle, and hope it's something I can eat. It isn't. It's a person.

"Peeta!" I gasp, stumbling backwards. I feel a faint relief though; thank goodness it's him and not one of the other careers. He has a spear in his hand and an expression of malice and revenge on his face. Suddenly I'm not so sure if I should have come down from my tree after all. Maybe I should just run. My feet stay frozen. I look at the spear again and notice the wood of the handle is stained. Did he kill at the bloodbath? What has he become? What has he come to do to _me_?

"Prim." he says and I know he is not interested in becoming friends. "The careers are coming to get you."

"Why?" is all I can say. There is something wild, feral in his eyes. It scares me more than anything ever has.

"Why? You are nothing but prey to them. And to me. For I am with them and I am going to kill you." I am ice. Snow runs through my veins. "You, Prim, you are so unlike your sister. So caring and kind and sweet. Oh run along now sweet little girl don't get killed whoops!" He steps closer yet still I cannot move. "Your sister however is like fire. She burns and she is wonderful and I have always loved her. It should have been her here. Not you. But she will feel my pain if I kill you..." He is crazy. What has Katniss ever done? But I cannot think about anything because fear has taken over me and _he is going to kill me_.

"What about the careers? D-don't they want to? kill me too?"

"Criss has told us not to kill you, that if we find you we have to keep you for her. You are hers. And she will take me for going against her. But? I am not scared of her, or them or death. All I care is that you do not win." He takes a lumbering step towards me. This is the end. I cannot hope to fight him or talk my way out of this, yet fear freezes me and I cannot run.

He steps closer and closer until I can feel his breath against my face. My heart is racing and? instinctively I take in a shaky breath, press my three fingers to my mouth and hold them up. To him, to Katniss, to anyone. "Goodbye." I whisper to myself, knowing this really is the end. Peeta tilts his head, grins wickedly before jolting his arm, stabbing the spear into my stomach.

Darkness.

* * *

**Oh, but this is not the end! Please review and thank you for reading!**


End file.
